Une drôle de rencontre
by CptJackHarkness
Summary: OS écrit pour le défi Halloween 2012 sur le forum French Fic Fanart... Pas de résumé particulier, tout est dans le titre, pas de classement précis par rapport à la série


Bonjour à tous, ceci est un OS écrit pour le défi Halloween 2012 du forum French Fic Fanart. Cela fait un petit moment que je voulais le poster, mais je n'en avais encore jamais pris le temps, donc le voila. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Une drôle de rencontre:**

.

Toute l'équipe du Sanctuaire de Chicago se préparait pour Halloween. Ils décoraient la grande bâtisse sous l'inspection de Biggie qui dirigeait son chantier d'une main de maître.

.

Pendant ce temps Helen et Henry bataillaient avec les chefs des autres Sanctuaires, concernant un phénomène qui se baladait dans les rues de Chicago.

.

Moscou : Il faut que vous l'attrapiez Dr Magnus.

Londres : On ne sait pas s'il est dangereux, enfermez-le.

Dr Magnus : Je n'ai pas de description, comment voulez-vous que je l'attrape ?

New Delhi : Cela ressemble à un gros millepatte.

Henri : Comment est-ce qu'on peut le retrouver ?

Moscou : Il a les mêmes habitudes que les arthopleurides préhistoriques.

.

Le lycanthrope fit une rechercher afin de trouver des informations sur les habitudes de ce phénomène et de trouver un moyen rapide de le retrouver.

Helen mit fin à la conférence et retourna dans son bureau suivie de près par son ami et collaborateur.

Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps à l'informaticien pour établir le profil de la créature et compiler deux lieux où ils pourraient le retrouver.

Helen Magnus demanda à Kate de préparer le matériel avec Henry et elle alla retrouver son compagnon vampirique à la bibliothèque, en train de lire et de vider la cave à vins de cette dernière.

.

Helen : Tu viens avec nous, on va attraper un phénomène.

Nikola : Je veux bien, j'ai besoin de m'aérer, lui dit-il d'un air morose.

.

Ils retrouvèrent les deux jeunes dans le garage et la chef du Sanctuaire de Chicago confia la direction des lieux à son confident, Biggie.

Après 25 minutes de trajet, ils arrivèrent enfin sur le premier lieu repéré par le lycanthrope pour attraper cette créature.

.

Helen : Soyez très prudents, on ne sait pas si elle est dangereuse ou non.

.

Kate et Henry partirent de leur côté, en effet le Dr Magnus avait décidé qu'ils feraient équipe par deux, et partit de son côté avec le célèbre Nikola Tesla, vampire de son état.

Les deux jeunes gens finirent par trouver la créature, indiquèrent leur position à leurs collègues et une course poursuite commença sur les docks de la ville.

Ils pourchassèrent la créature jusqu'à une petite maison privée où se déroulait certainement une fête pour Halloween. Ils entrèrent dans la bâtisse, effrayant les personnes présentes.

Alors que Nikola partait de son côté, il tomba sur une créature qu'il avait connu au moment où les Cinq s'étaient séparés pour suivre des voies bien différentes.

Le vampire la croyait morte, tuée par un lycanthrope, d'ailleurs, elle grogna quand elle sentit l'odeur d'Henry.

.

Nikola : Laisses-le c'est un ami.

Larissa : Tu es ami avec un de ces monstres.

Nikola : C'est un jeune homme brillant, je ne te le permets pas, répondit-il comme s'il avait perçu les pensées de la vampire.

.

Pendant ce temps-là, Kate, Henry, et Helen continuaient à courir après le phénomène, qu'ils réussirent à coincer contre un container et qu'ils endormirent avec leurs pistolets électriques. Ramener la créature jusqu'à la fourgonnette ne fut pas une mince affaire.

Cherchant son compagnon des yeux, le Dr Magnus commençait à penser que son vampire était resté à la fête, elle décida donc d'aller le chercher.

Elle finit par le retrouver, discutant avec une jeune femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

.

Helen : Nikola, tu viens, on l'a trouvé.

Larissa : Qui est-elle ? demanda-t-elle, troublée par la présence de cette autre femme.

Nikola : Helen, je te présente une vieille connaissance, Larissa, c'est une vampire tout comme moi. Larissa, voici Helen Magnus, cette charmante femme est ma compagne.

.

Larissa grogna car elle n'aimait pas du tout cette femme, et maintenant que son amour de toujours était avec elle, elle se rendait compte qu'elle n'avait plus aucune chance de le reconquérir.

.

Nikola : Je vais te laisser, Larissa, j'ai été très heureux de te revoir, à une prochaine fois.

Larissa : Plus vite que tu ne le crois, souffla-t-elle, entre ses dents.

.

Sur cette dernière parole, le couple quitta la vampire et se rendit au Sanctuaire pour enfermer la créature.

En chemin, Henry se mit à râler contre le vampire.

.

Henry : On peut savoir où vous étiez, quand on a eu besoin d'aide.

Nikola : J'étais occupé de mon côté moi aussi, jeune loup.

.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant le Sanctuaire, Biggie les attendait avec un transbordeur pour amener la créature dans une cellule, spécialement conçu pour les phénomènes capables de creuser des trous dans n'importe quel type de mur.

Ils finirent la soirée, en faisant honneur à la superbe fête qu'avait préparée le maître des lieux. Ils s'amusèrent bien et Helen et Nikola leur racontèrent des anecdotes du début du XXème siècle. Le couple se retira quelques heures plus tard afin de finir de fêter Halloween, en se câlinant toute la nuit.

.

FIN

* * *

Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ?


End file.
